COURTING LILY
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: HARRY AND HERMIONE TRAVEL THROUGH TIME TO STOP WELL...YOUKNOWWHO FROM KNOCKING OFF HIS PARENTS BEFORE HE IS EVEN BORN. KINDA OF A BACK TO THE FUTURE WITH BROOMS.REVIEW HUGS
1. Chapter 1

Courting Lily

By SuperG

AKA miss Landes

This is a what happens in the last year thing. How did James and Lily get together and it is a pro Harry /Hermione deal from what I read from the creator's interviews it seems they would end up together and her clues she even mentioned them in an interview, well that's what's toying in my head. I'm not really a Harry potter fan at heart, but being an creative writing major I had to sit down and read the first 4 books in a class. So I am doing my best, I just had some questions in mind no one knew the answers I was looking for so I made them up and here goes I figure a Harry and Hermione should be together was unhappy with how things were seeming so here goes. I haven't written in here since the dinosaurs were roaming so…

A/N: Harry Potter and his character's belong to the creator and all those folks I am just barrowing them for a non profit fun puzzle fitting story the creator if ever should stumbled upon here can take any ideas of mine she wants long as Harry's first born is named after me J

J J J J J

Secrets and mysteries need to be solved in the land of wizards. Sometimes what we don't know can be reviled before us in the past. As is the reason for young Harry's adventure to correct the past before history was altered. Only thing to do is go back and make things right yourself.

COURTING LILY:

"I thought I seen a boy today that looked like you, James." A voice whispered. "Lily, you're just bloody having visions again?" said a tall boy with dark brownish black hair. "No a boy in the library today, he looked like you James." The boy looked up from his book and looked at Lily. "Are you scared of a boy Lily? After all you have self proclaimed your self the Ultimate muggle or whatever you are, wizard of her time." He said joking with his darling reddish brown headed friend.

A bit upset over being insulted Lily took a book off of the shelf above her friends head and smacked him roughly over the head. "Bloody hell! Lily, have you lost it!" yelled James to the girl in front of him. "I think this boys been fallowing me James. He has that, that symbol I could of swore!" she gasped. Out of the corner of her blue-green eye there were two figures moving. "James? Did you see that?' Lily whispered.

"I didn't see it I felt a power. A strong one like yours almost Lily.". James sat down a book he had in his hand and laid it on the shelf. He paused trying to concentrate on what was in the library with them. "Do you think it's you know who here?" She grabbed on to James's arm. "Lily don't." he said taking her hand off of him swinging his hand. "If you want to join the Phoenix you can't be all clinging on to me all the time, Lily you have to be able to be strong if the time comes for us to fight, no bloody girly-ness." Spited James at her. "Whatever it is we can't see." Said James looking down at Lily "What are you mad at me?" he asked looking at her.

"YOU'RE A BIG JERK JAMES POTTER!"

In the corner of the library sat two young wizards knee to knee. One with bushy hair covered the others mouth with her wand in one hand read to whack the other if he moved. The watched as the pair they were stalking quickly left the library. While leaving Lily kept looking back, while James pulled her along out of the library. "Come on Lily."

Soon as there was no one left, the two leapt from there hiding place. "Oh my god!" cried the girl gasping for air. "You need to clean your blanket Potter! Gross!" she squealed smacking him. "Harry that is the grosses thing on earth it smells like cheatos and sour milk and beef jerky all at once!" yelled a bushy haired young lady. The boy in question rolled his eyes at her. "It isn't easy to get a dry cleaner for an invisibility cloth Hermione!"

The girl stood up and crossed her arms glazing daggers at the boy. "Well we have a big problem Potter! Your mother sensed our presence here today and your father picked up my powers to a tee." She said look at an unhappy guy sniffing his blanket. "He was picking up mine, my mother seen your fro-ish hair on top." He said smirking at her. "Harry you're a Jerk!" said the girl stomping her feet. "I have an idea we will take my dad's blanket so we have more room to hide in for now and return it after we fix time!" said Harry smiling. "I hope it smells better!" said Hermione

"What do we do now Hermi?" asked Harry whipping his glasses off with his blanket. "I don't know, maybe try and stop 'youknowwho'. Before he kills your father off earlier then your birth. I just wished you know more about how your parents meet!" she stated placing her hand to her chin thinking. Harry thought for a moment staring at the ceilings trying to remember. "Well I know Professor Snap was in love with my mom… one reason why I'm alive and not my dad. I don't know when or if he made the pack with 'youknowwho'." The girl sat down on the floor of the library. "I don't know Harry, maybe we rushed into this maybe listing to you hearing 'youknowwho" slipped into a time hole made us over react. We need to think this through"

Harry paused in thought blank. "My parent's were fighting.. If peter works for 'youknowwho' and he is here now, I wonder if he's causing problems to break them up so I won't be born. From what I know my parents were not like us." He said looking Hermione. "Awe Burger off Harry!" she said picking a book and nailing him in the head. "hey!"

"I think we should start off by doing something to Snap or Peter to stop the problem without killing Peter of course, can't do that. Ron loved him so as a rat. That alter Ron's future. " She said looking Harry square in the face. "Harry we can not stop what happened to your parents though, remember you promised before we left." Harry frowned some thinking about that. "But that doesn't mean you can't get to know them you know, maybe if we get our headmaster of the school to enroll us say were transfers…" she paused. "Have we ever had transfers?" she looked at Harry. "Guest from others schools maybe we could pull that off?"

"Pull what off?" asked a old voice behind them.

"Oh Professor!" shirked Hermione looking at the school's head master, the man whom gave her the time locket. He looked at the girl and the jewel on her neck. "I see we may have meet?" he said pointing to her, She quickly looked down. "Yes in twenty years or so. Were here to stop 'youknowwho' from tampering with time if possible, but its so complicated!" she whined. Harry spoke up for her. "I'm Harry Potter, and James and Lily's son I'm here to make sure things turn out they way there supose to." He said sternly before the greatest professor of all.

The old man in whiskers to his knees tilted his head to the side. "For two young wizards your loud and I heard everything, well I suppose you can pose as students from another school until things are corrected, but do not go by your last name Harry." The old man turned away and walked to the door in front of him. "It is Sunday class starts tomorrow,"

A/N review please J


	2. Chapter 2

Part ii

Courting Lily

AN: I don't own anything here. Thanks to those with good criticism those who didn't have good input I really don't care about those critics, people whom have nothing to do but bagger others have little going for them, so only good criticism, I don't give bad criticism out.

Here goes part ii:

Dumbledore's idea of not using the name of Potter would be Harry's best idea. They had an afternoon left before school the next day. It was cold and ere to say the least walking the halls of the school, the color on the walls were not as faded or dusty looking as was the frames on the portraits. Hermione was walking slowly looking at the paintings on the wall. "Harry they have never moved ever weird huh?" she said looking at them. Harry stopped walking at look at Hermione it was strange to see her starring at the walls, she never did normally car about the decor of the school.

"It is strange being where you were never a thought or alive seeing the world." said Harry. He walked over to Hermione who was looking at a painting of a mom and child that was being rocked. "I wished we could change things for you Harry. I know we can't. But we did change the fate of Sirius." she sighed. "I wished we never argued Harry." She said looking him in the eyes directly. Harry sighed, "I think were more alike then you know Hermione." She looked down for a moment.

"I don't know if we are really much alike, Harry… I know were friends and it seems… I don't know… bloody hell. I care a lot about you Harry that's why I came with you, to make sure you didn't do something stupid to kill yourself." She sighed. "I always worry because there seems to be always someone trying to kill you, it is hard to be friends with a guy that has marks against him." she smiled a bit looking at him then quickly looking away. "I do all of adventures again though." Harry smiled some; it was not easy to figure out Hermione.

"I do appreciate this a lot Hermi, and I know if it wasn't for you I couldn't have done this alone or even gotten here, so thanks." She smiled at Harry then her expression changed. "There is some weird kid starring at us Harry." She said tilting her head to the side. He turned at looked a tall skinny kid around 15 or 16 years old with a beetle cut hairdo. "Is that Snape?" whispered Hermione.

The boy walked up to them. "You!" he stated loudly. "I don't recognize you. I am the hall monitor. "He looked down at there appearance. "God you two are the goofiest looking people." Hermione was shocked at this, there was no way this was Snape, but it did look like him with acne and he could not pull of the beetle's hair cut well at all. "Were visiting from Durmstrang academy for s while." said Hermione smiling. Snape looked at the two a bit disguised. "You don't look like you're from Durmstrang." He tilted his head looking at the two. "You don't look German either or pure breed either." He walked slowing around the two Harry's eyes widen a bit shocked and scared of this kid.

"Well we are and were visiting on special circumstances only head master Dumbledore and us know of and can not talk about it to someone like you, so go away and leave us alone!" said Hermione in a threatening tone. "We at Durmstrang do not like weaklings like you to socialize with us, so go away hall monitor!" She crossed her arms holding up a strong face hoping the boy would not see though her as he did as a middle aged teacher.

"I am going to Dumbledore and see what he says!" he turned and started to walk off and turned back and Hermione gave him the dirtiest look she could make. "You guys are freaks!" stated Snape. "She growled a bit. "Walk off before I turn you into a rat!" that only made Snape walk a bit faster away. Harry was a bit shocked looking at his friend acting all mean to Snape. "I got him away didn't I?"

Harry's eyes remained wide. "Why are we from Durmstrang?" She tilted her head to the side. "Oh you have a grudge against that school, hmm… first thing that popped in my head. Doesn't matter it is almost dinner time I wonder what house we will stay in for our stay here." She thought for a moment, both your parents were in our house right? Maybe if we talk with Dumbledore he will let us in that one." She smiled a bit and looked at Harry who smiled back some. "I really want to get to know my parents some, but I am worried after what happened in the library. I don't want them to hate me either."

"Let me hug you Harry." said Hermione opening her arms up. "Just let me give you one." She said smiling. Harry embraced her shaking a bit. "This is something I always wanted to know my parents and now I have the chance and I might blow it." His grip tightens around her. "Your not alone Harry." Said Hermione against him, she slowly looked up looked like he had small amount of tears about to form. "Harry…" she whispered. "We can do this, were the best two wizards of our time, we can and will be here to protect your parents. Now let's go see if we can find them."

Meanwhile else where on the grounds…

"I don't like this at all!" said Sirius looking at his friends around him. He looked at Lily then at James. "Why here at this school, we haven't even planed out first attack yet against him. I swear to god if there is someone telling him our plans I will turn them into a house rodent and serve them to a cat!" Peter a short fat kid gulped some. "That would be bad wouldn't it, but a good way to hide." Sirius looked at Peter at bit strangely. "You're weird Peter. We might have some one to worry about. We need to keep are guard up.' Lily sat up from her spot and look at everyone. "I am really worried about this; the boy I saw looked so much like James, but had a scar on his face and lighter eyes. Then he disappeared." She looked at James Potter.

"I swear if this is one of your tricks or jokes I will remove something of yours from your torso James." This caused Sirius to chuckle a bit. "James is not the best when it comes to doubling himself and disappearing, he'd have to do a time travel, which is forbidden." He looked at James who really didn't seem as worried as Lily over this. "It's time for supper lets go to the hall, shall we?" said Peter interrupting the group. Lily looked at Peter then at Sirius, "You do believe me don't you Sirius?" she asked worried. He nodded then looked at James.

"I will walk you to the hall Lily; I need to speak with you." The two left James and Peter alone while they walked off. Lily fallowed, she was angry, why didn't James care? He was so cold to her and treated her meanly and was so immature! She fallowed her old friend a bit upset, curious why he wanted to have her step aside from the group to talk with her. Was he mad at her? No, she was always a nice friend to him and loyal. She looked up at him and he didn't seem to have an angry look on his face. He stopped at a pillar and turned to her.

"James, he's..." he paused trying to gather his thoughts. "Since his parents died last year all he wants is revenge. He doesn't care if he comes here looking for him to finish the job off." He looked at Lily. "He does care about you, but doesn't want you to get hurt. Truth is James has always liked you Lily." said Sirius looking at her. "We all believe what you seen, I could even sense in the garden a new presence today when I was going for my afternoon walk." He coughed a bit embarrassed. "But, James wants to avenge his parents even if he dies doing so."

Lily took a big sigh and look at her friend and looked down at the ground. "I have always been played jokes on by him, here it is the 6th year here and I get so mad at him all the time. I really don't think James cares about anyone but himself to be honest." She looked at Sirius who had a bit of a frown on his face. "James is having a hard time, he doesn't want to have anyone hurt even you, one reason why he tells you all the time you wouldn't be good in the Phoenix. He's trying to scare you from the possibility of dying too like his parents." Lily looked at the ground.

"I don't know Sirius he says things and seems to be the nicest guy then turns around and wants to be a jerk when I am nice to him." She stopped and her eyes widen and looked over at a boy looking at them and her expression turned mean. "Snape!" she yelled. The boy looked at the two. "You guys, I advise you if anyone of you lure any one who practices black magic here I will not help you, I will report this and about James to Dumbledore!" Lily gasped.

"Wait Snape!" she cried running up to him. "You can't do that to James, he's not luring anyone, there coming after him for not dying like his parents did that night." Snape looked at the girl and Sirius the boy he despised the most with James a near second; however he had a crush on Lily. He never would admit but didn't like the guys she hung around with at all, despised them to a tee. "Please Snape, it is no ones fault if he comes and besides Dumbledore knows this as does the whole staff!" she said breathing hard.

"And if he comes it will endanger all the students here, what about when that happens Lily? For someone so smart you can be so foolish, must be who you hang around with, and be careful you might get fleas!" he said turning around. " Sirius's upper lip curled up some. "I should turn him into a small critter and eat him as a dog." Lily laughed a bit. "Let's go to the dinning hall."

There were many students sitting at the tables most of them chatting away, some busy grabbing rolls from the table's baskets. They were silenced when the head master stood up. "Students." Everyone turned and looked at him. "We have guest here visiting us from… Durmstrang."

At the Gryffindor table there was a bad reaction. "Durmstrang?" yelled a boy standing up. "Why would you let them visit?" The headmaster looked at the boy. "Sit down." The Boy did so quickly. Some of the children at the tables besides them chuckled at him. "These are our guest I invited them here, please stand up." said Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione stood up, Hermione waved a bit. People where whispering things back in forth looking at the two.

"I didn't know females went there…"

"There wearing such weird cloths…"

"Silence!" said Dumbledore. "They are here for a shirt time, they are here on a mission I sent them here for, treat them with respect!" He looked directly at James Potter who had an unpleased look on his face. "They are not your enemies, but friends here to do something for us we can not ask of any of our students to do for us." There were more muttering sounds coming from the tables.

"Tomorrow they will take classes with you, do not bother them if they do not ask you something then do not ask them. "Dumbledore sat down and waved his hand to let the students get back to there meal.

At the front where Hermione and Harry sat they were eyed by the students. "Harry are you ready for tomorrow." Harry nodded. "I can feel him coming Hermione, getting closer. I want you to stay close to my mom tomorrow okay." She nodded. "Harry do you think we did this once before, you know how time is?" Harry stared at the ceiling thinking. "Possible, maybe, maybe not maybe things will be better for us, I mean my parents and me. If 'youknowwho' is defeated now, before I am born maybe, I can have the childhood I always deserved and not live in a closet in London." He sipped his drink.

Hermione looked down at her plate. "If we were already hear maybe he wasn't defeated, but stopped." She looked at Harry. "He is already after your dad, maybe something happened to slow him down so you could be born?" Harry frowned a bit. "I don't know, but something is coming."


End file.
